Eternos recuerdos
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Sus ojos se encontraron, y sus almas se regocijaron en el interior de cada uno. En ese momento, sólo fueron ellos... - Primer escrito de ESDLA, LegolasxArwen, que lo disfruten ;)


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de J. R. R. Tolkien.**

**Eternos Recuerdos.**

La luna, el viento, la lluvia, el fresco.

Todo en esa noche, parecía perfecto.

Sus ojos se cerraron, a la vez que el viento golpeaba frío en su rostro, hermoso y perfecto. Su cabello oscuro volaba hacia atrás al compás de la brisa, sus brazos se sostenían entre ellos, al frente. Parecía estar abrazándose, y aspiraba hondo el aire helado, sintiendo que le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sus blancas mejillas se tornaron levemente de rosado, uno que sólo notaría alguien muy cuidadosamente.

El agua, tan fina que no era de notarse cuando comenzaba a empapar, aún así haciéndolo silenciosamente, se pasaba por su cuerpo.

Y ella, abrió sus claros ojos, mirando el firmamento oculto tras las nubes grises. Ahí, teniendo a sus espaldas a su hogar, con su padre dentro descansando de un día como era el del Rey de los Elfos. Sus ojos, tan profundos, mostraban sus años de vida, tantos, y que aun seguían. Volvió a cerrarlos. Sintió nuevamente una brisa, acompañada de la llovizna y del olor que traía, uno que marcaba pureza y plenitud, un olor que nunca olvidaría; el de Rivendel. Por que por más que los años pasen, que ya ella no se encuentre en ese lugar, siempre de alguna manera, algo le haría recordarlo…

—Rivendel…

Un beso, tan casto y suave, seguido de varios más, sobre su fino y delicado cuello. Una sonrisa…dos sonrisas. Un abrazo, en el que se fundieron uno con el otro. Un beso, que acarició tierna y después apasionado las almas de los dos. Algunas risas, que revivieron sus corazones. Y unas palabras, tan profundas y admirables, que lograron más de las anteriores caricias.

Se separaron, con su mirar sobre el otro, y una sonrisa, tanto divertida como detonante de un gran interno bienestar, ese que era sentido mutuamente cuando estaban juntos, indiscutible, que lograba la necesidad de nunca separarse—. Mi princesa…temo que enferme si continúa en este lugar ¿Podría, por favor, acompañarme dentro y así evitar esa desgracia? —Sus seguidas palabras, acompañadas de un pedido, sólo lograron una especie de queja en el rostro de la bella Arwen.

—Me temo, joven príncipe, que eso sería imposible. Más que enfermarme, éste paisaje me llena de más vida, y es mejor superado cuando las estrellas están a la vista de mi mirar. Tanto como cuando estás a mi lado —tomó entre sus manos el rostro del guerrero, que miraba profundamente su alma a través de sus ojos, tan claros como el cielo durante el mismo día, atrapantes para su alma propia, expuesta ante mencionado y profundo mirar.

Una brisa. Otra brisa. Que movió los cabellos de ambos, dorados y oscuros. Una brisa, que vino ya sin llovizna, una que pasó prácticamente desapercibida. Y notó su mano ser sujetada, para después ser elevada y besada. Tan suave, y tiernamente. Tanto, que le hizo querer probar un poco más de esos labios.

Suaves y placenteros movimientos de ambas cavidades, deseosas de investigarse una a la otra. Con el amor que se tenían entonces, el calor que se comenzaba a hacer presente, las brisas que pasaron a ser ignoradas. Las almas que otra noche se dejaron llevar, y cantaron sus gustos y alegrías al unirse una vez más

Dichosa la nueva noche que pasaron a la par, amándose como sólo su par de corazones sabían hacerlo, para que al caer abrazados en el sueño, después del acto de afecto, lo hicieran con la más sincera mueca de alegría. El más sincero placer y tranquilidad en sus seres, que se añoraban desde que él había partido hacía algún tiempo.

Ese día, uno diferente y muy lejano a aquellos bellos, perfectos y siempre recordados tiempos. Legolas observaba con una tenue sonrisa, esa que siempre llevaba como tal desde algún tiempo antes que la aventura del Anillo Único comenzara, cómo su princesa era entregada a otro hombre, al mismo tiempo que al ser mortal en su interior. Uno hombre bueno, que él mismo aprobaba y quería, un gran amigo, el Rey de los Hombres.

Cuando sus almas se encontraron nuevamente, cuando sus almas, dentro de cada uno, se regocijaron por los momentos vividos, esos que siempre estarían en la mente de cada uno. Sus mentes, y sus lejanos, añorados, anteriores seres, comprendieron cuando la mirada del otro fue puesta sobre la suya…

El amor era una extraña manera de lograr que los mejores recuerdos sean con la persona ideal para lograrlos. Y ahora, que buscaba signo de arrepentimiento por sus actos hacía años, con la bella Undómiel, dentro de su latiente corazón, sin encontrar nada de aquello. Entendía, y ambos podían volver a sonreír como antes sin remordimiento alguno…

No había, para sus mentes, mejor persona que el uno y el otro, ni en el gran mundo y más allá del océano, para compartir los recuerdos que serían eternos.

**..**

**Muchas gracias a quienes llegaron al final x3 Espero comentarios~ **

**Se cuidan :D **


End file.
